Motor vehicles typically include latch mechanisms that selectively retain the vehicle doors in a closed position. Existing latches may include a rotating claw that is configured to engage a striker and retain the door in a closed position when the latch is in a latched configuration. A pawl selectively prevents rotation of the claw from an engaged position to a disengaged position. In mechanical latches, the pawl may be mechanically connected to a movable door handle by linkage such that movement of the door handle shifts the pawl from an engaged position to a disengaged position to unlatch the latch. Powered latches have also been developed. Powered latches may include an electrically powered actuator that shifts the pawl from the engaged position to the disengaged position, thereby permitting movement of the claw when the powered latch is unlatched.
Due to wear encountered during operation of the latch, latches may fail after the latch has been used for a period of time. Failure due to wear may occur in both mechanical latches and powered latches.